Dendam Kesumat Para Goldies
by Tsukiakari No Astraea
Summary: Akhirnya, dendam para Goldies terhadap Athena terbalaskan. Kira-kira gimana ceritanya ya? Tunggu apalagi, langsung aja baca fic yang satu ini..
1. WARNING

WARNING! 

Warning ini, aku kasih diawal dari awal fic-ku kali ini. Karena fic-ku yang kali ini, bakalan banyak narasinya dan satu chapter bisa pppaaannnjjjaaannnggg banget. Jadi, biar tampilannya nggak berantakan kayak chapter terakhir dari fic-ku yang judulnya "Teror Abad 18", aku bikin warning-nya diawal.

Dan berikut ini adalah warning-nya:

Pertama: Ada karakter yang OC dan ada yang OOC. Jadi ceritanya nanti bakalan kayak es campur *nyambung'e lho..

Kedua: Bakalan ada karakter tak diundang dan tak djemput. Yaitu, saya sendiri..

Ketiga: Dan juga bakalan ada tempat dan pemain figuran yang tak diundang. Mereka adalah para blasteran dari film Percy Jackson.(Om Rick, aku sewa dulu ya para blasterannya..)

Terakhir: Bakalan ada nama beberapa author yang muncul dalam fic ini secara tiba-tiba. Jadi bagi para author, siap-siap buat dandan.

Satu lagi.. Jangan lupa REVIEW-nya. Karena saya sangat membutuhkan itu. Review-nya bisa berupa kritik, saran, dan sebangsanya.. Ok.. Sekali lagi jangan lupa di REVIEW. 

Lanjut tak lanjut tetap.. Arigato.. ^^


	2. Prologue Reason

Siang yang tenang dan dengan semilir angin yang lembut membelai wajah Astraea. Mengibarkan rambutnya dengan lembut. Beserta dengan kicauan merdu dari burung gereja, menemani gadis berambut coklat muda ini membaca. Namun, semuanya ketenangan itu sirna begitu saja, ketika musik favoritnya melantun dari handphone yang empunya.

"Milo?", gumamnya seraya melihat nama yang terpampang di layar handphone-nya. "Tumben dia telpon".

Kemudian diangkatnya panggilan tersebut.

"Halo?"

"RRREEEAAA!"

Dengan segera Astraea menjauhkan handphone-nya dari telinga.

"Nggak usah pake teriak-teriak napa sih?"

"He-eh.. Sori.. Sori.."

"Rea, kami butuh kamu. SEKARANG!", terdengar suara Saga diseberang sana.

"Ini EMERGENCY!", sambung Aiolia.

"Tapi-"

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian., Rea. Pokoknya kamu harus datang!", teriak Shaka.

Seketika itu juga, sambungannya diputus.

"Emergency sih emergency.. Tapi nggak usah pake teriak-teriak. Aku kan nggak budek. Lagipula ada apa sih? Kok kelihatannya heboh banget?"

Rea pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu ia pergi ke taman yang berada di belakang rumahnya.

"Leto", panggilnya.

Kemudian muncullah Pegasus dengan surai yang berwarna kuning lemon dan kuku kaki yang berwarna emas.

"Leto. Kita pergi ke Sanctuary sekarang. Para Goldies membutuhkan kita", sahut Rea sambil membelai kepala Leto dengan lembut.

Leto meringkik ria, mengembangkan sayapnya, lalu membungkuk membiarkan Rea menungganginya.

"Ayo berangkat".

Sang pegasus mengambil ancang-ancang. Kemudian mengepakkan sayapnya, membawa Rea menuju Sanctuary.

~+o+~

Perjalanan dari Paris menuju Sanctuary hanya menempuh waktu sekitar 1 jam. Ketika sampai di Sanctuary, Leto langsung terbang menuju kuil Libra. Rea turun dari punggung Leto dan berjalan masuk menuju kuil Libra. Kuil Libra selalu dipakai Goldies untuk rapat. Karena sang empunya sedang berada di Rozan dan setiap 5 tahun sekali, sang empunya kembali ke Sanctuary sekadar mengecek kuilnya. Rea masuk ke dalam kuil Libra. Dan kemudian, ia hanya bisa berdiri mematung di depan pintu masuk kuil Libra. Terlihat para Goldies sedang duduk melingkar di tengah-tengah kuil. Dengan tangan yang menopang kepala mereka. Mereka terlihat sangat bingung dan kacau. Dalam kesunyian yang terbilang aneh itu, para Goldies menyadari kedatangan Rea, yang masih diam mematung di depan pintu kuil.

"Rea? RREEAA!"

Aiolia, Shaka, dan Milo berlari menuju Rea layaknya orang yang sedang dikejar banteng Kreta dan Harpi. Kemudian, mereka bertiga memeluk Rea bagaikan boneka teddy bear. Sedangkan para Goldies yang lain hanya tersenyum lega.

"Kenapa kalian menyuruhku untuk datang ke sini?", tanya Rea setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hanya ada satu. Atau mungkin dua alasan", kata Mu mengawali.

"Kita pingin curhat", sambung Aphrodite dengan suara lelakinya.

"Tumben Aphro nggak kayak biasanya?..", bisik Shura.

"Karena dia takut dengan Rea", jawab DM.

"Hah? Kok bisa?"

"Sekilas cerita. Waktu aku sedang ngobrol sama Rea, Aphro dateng ke kuilku. Dan dia 'nyapa kami dengan suara lebay nan bancinya. Si Rea nyindir Aphro dengan bilang 'Aphro, kamu itu laki-laki atau perempuan sih?'. Aphro langsung bungkam dan nggak pernah ngomong pake suara lebay nan bancinya itu lagi dihadapan Rea..."

"Oalah..."

"Itulah Rea. Tegas, cuek, dan kalau bicara kadang-kadang blak-blakan. Namun sebenarnya, dia sangat penyayang dan perhatian", timpal Camus dengan suaranya yang dingin.

Shura dan DM tersentak, kaget.

"Tajam juga pendengarannya. Kayak anjing".

"Apa katamu?"

"Bukan apa-apa kok.."

"Curhat?", tanya Rea bingung. "Kalian manggil aku ke sini, hanya untuk curhat?"

Para Goldies mengangguk lesu.

"Habis.. Kami sudah muak dan stres dengan tingkah laku Athena".

"Nah.. Itu baru cerita.."

"Gini lho.., Athena pergi jalan-jalan entah kemana sejak kemarin. Dia pergi selama kurang lebih 1 ½ minggu".

"Dan si malaikat jadi-jadian itu nyuruh kami untuk menyelesaikan semua berkas-berkas yang penting dan nggak penting", cerita Aldebaran dan Kanon secara bergantian.

"Maksud dari tugas yang penting dan nggak penting, itu apa?"

"Berkas-berkas yang pentingnya itu berkas-berkas keuangan. Berkas-berkas yang nggak pentingnya itu berkas-berkas georafi, pengawasan kabin-kabin, sosial, antropologi, kinerja, dll.", terang Aiolos panjang lebar tanpa titik koma.

"Saking stresnya, kami nggak tau harus konsultasi dan curhat ke siapa. Maka dari itu, kami memanggilmu".

"Kenapa harus aku? Kan bisa kalian curhat ke bronzies atau ke female saints?"

"Alasannya karena mereka semua cuek bebek", jawab Aiolia.

"Bukannya kalian juga menge-capku sebagai orang yang cuek?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Rea, para Goldies membungkam. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau menjawab. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Angin musim dingin berhembus memasuki kuil. Membuat suasana di kuil Libra terasa cukup menegangkan.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bicara langsung ke Athena?", tanya Rea, memecahkan kesunyian.

"Percuma. Nggak bakalan didengarkan", jawab Saga putus asa.

"Pingin rasanya aku mbejek-bejek saos tiram itu!", teriak DM.

"Bener juga. Sekali-kali, kita kasih dia pelajaran", timpal Shaka.

"Pelajaran?"

"Iya. Aku pingin dia merasakan sengatan dari kalajengking peliharaanku".

"Aku pingin dia tersiksa seumur hidup!"

"Ingin rasanya memenjarakan dia dengan es-ku..!"

Sementara para Goldies berkoar-koar, Rea tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Rea", suara Mu membuyarkan lamunan Rea.

"Kamu.. nggak seneng ya dengan apa yang kami bicarakan tadi?", tanya Aldebaran.

"Hah.. Ok.. ok.. Kita coba buat bicara baik-baik ke Athena sewaktu dia pulang.."

"Kalian ngomong apa'an sih? Aku setuju kok, dengan kata 'pelajaran' yang kalian maksud itu".

"Hah?"

"Ng-nggak salah?"

"Apanya yang salah DM? Aku serius. 12-rius malah. Dan aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah rencana", sahut Rea seraya berdiri.

Para Goldies hanya bisa bengong mendengarkan perkataan gadis yang berpakaian serba hijau muda itu.

"Aku akan tinggal di sini selama 2 bulan. Hitung-hitung liburan dan aku akan bantu kalian untuk memberikan 'pelajaran' ke Athena. Sekarang kalian kerjakan saja apa yang disuruh oleh Athena. Kalian nggak usah terlalu serius untuk mengerjakan berkas-berkas itu. Pukul 6 sore, kalian berkumpul di sini lagi untuk tea time".

Rea menatap para Goldies dengan mata coklatnya yang lembut. Senyum khas nan misterius terlukis diwajahnya. Kemudian, ia pergi keluar kuil. Meninggalkan para Goldies yang masih bingung nan bengong dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

* * *

Di chapter berikutnya, cerita yang sesungguhnya baru dimulai. Alias penyiksaan terhadap Athena akan dimulai pada chapter berikutnya. So, ditunggu ya... ^^


	3. The beginning of a torture

**Maaf kalo kelamaan upload chapter ke-2 ini. Maklum, banyak tugas dan ulangan. Jadi nggak sempat nulis. Di chapter ini, di mulailah penderitaan Athena. So.. Check this out..**

* * *

1 ½ minggu telah berlalu. Athena pulang ke Sanctuary dengan menggunakan helikopternya. Ia turun dari helikopter dan menjejakkan kakinya di Athena's Temple.

"Puas deh jalan-jalan.. Sekarang aku lihat pekerjaan para Goldies".

Ia berjalan menuruni tangga dengan 'anggunnya'. Karena dia tidak melihat ke bawah, maka dia terpeleset dan mendarat di atas sebuah perosotan es dengan bagian pantat terlebih dahulu. Dan meluncur turun menuju Pope Chamber.

* * *

"Waow.. Pasti sakit tuh.."

"Ya iyalah, Lia. Kamu kan sudah denger bagaimana bunyi sewaktu dia mendarat?..."

Para Goldies dan Rea menonton film langka itu di ruang bawah tanah milik Rea. Karena film itu benar-benar langka, maka para Goldies telah membawa persediaan popcorn sebanyak 12 dus aqua. Dan mereka menonton film itu dengan layar proyeksi yang super gede dan lebar. Yang telah dilengkapi dengan antena agar dapat tersambung langsung dengan kamera yang dapat berkamuflase. Dan sekarang kita kembali ke TKP.

* * *

"Aaaaa...!"

DUK!

GUBRAK!

Diujung dari perosotan es itu, ada sebuah balok es dengan ketinggian 60 cm. Karena Athena meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi, maka dengan adanya balok es itu, dia terjungkal ke depan. Dan mendarat dengan sempurna, dengan kepala yang terlebih dahulu beradu dengan lantai.

"Aauu.. Siapa sih yang ngepel nggak bener gitu?"

Sambil memegang dagunya yang kemungkinan besar patah, ia mencoba untuk berdiri. Tiba-tiba lampu di Pope Chamber padam.

"Sial! Mana mati lampu?"

Ada sebuah cosmo yang menyelimuti Pope Chamber. Cosmo yang sangat aneh, tersiksa. Kemudian muncul sebuah tayangan(seperti OHP). Tayangan yang berupa rekayasa, namun dibuat sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat asli.

"Athena..". Sebuah suara menggema memenuhi seluruh ruangan, mengawali tayangan tersebut.

Terlihat para Specters dan beberapa makhluk mengerikan menyerang para Goldies.

"Tolong kami...". Suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Ini pasti bohongan. Mereka pasti mempermainkanku..", timpal Athena.

"Tolong kami... Tolong kami.. Tolong kami.."

"Tapi kalau itu benar terjadi..., Aphrodite..!"

Gadis berambut janda itu berlari keluar Pope Chamber dan menuruni tangga. Sekali lagi, karena tidak melihat ke bawah, ia tersandung benang transparan.

"Aa!"

Ia mendarat di taman bunga mawar Aphrodite yang sudah layu.

* * *

"Kau apakan bunga mawarku?"

"Nggak diapa-apain kok. Aku cuman nyuruh blasteran dari kabin Demeter untuk membuat taman bunga mawarmu jadi layu, lengket, dan bau bangkai harpi".

"Begitu, kamu bilang nggak melakukan apa-apa?"

"Kalau film ini sudah selesai, aku balikin seperti semula".

"Aku pegang kata-katamu itu..!"

* * *

Sementara itu, Athena berusaha untuk berdiri. Dan tercium semerbak bau busuk dari taman bunga mawar itu.

"Bau busuk apa ini? Mana kelopak mawar ini lengkat?"

Ia mencoba untuk melepaskan kelopak bunga mawar busuk itu dari tubuhnya. Namun usahanya itu tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Sialan!"

Ia berjalan masuk ke kuil Pisces. Betapa terkejutnya sang dewi ketika berada di dalam kuil Posces. Kuil itu berubah 180 derajat. Kuil itu tampak seperti danau yang besar dan dalam, tanpa tepi. Satu-satunya jalan untuk, menyeberanginya adalah dengan berenang.

"B****!"

Dengan terpaksa, Athena berenang. Dan dia tidak mengetahui bahwa 'danau' itu sudah ada penunggunya. Ketika ia sudah sampai di tengah-tengah 'danau', permukaan air 'danau' itu beriak. Athena pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa itu?"

Beberapa detik kemudian muncul serombongan ikan piranha yang terbuat dari baja. Tubuh ikan piranha itu sepanjang 15 cm, dengan dua mata yang berwarna merah, dan giginya yang setajam pisau daging. Gerombolan ikan piranha itu berenang dengan cepat ke arah Athena.

"KKKYYYAAA!"

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi, ia berenang menuju ke tepian dengan cepat. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia sampai ke tepian yang merupakan pintu masuk kuil Pisces. Dan ikan piranha baja itu hilang, kembali ke dasar danau.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.."

Terlihat keringat dan air danau bercucuran dari badan si nenek lampir itu. Baju kebesarannya pun koyak di bagian bawah akibat tergigit oleh piranha baja itu.

* * *

"Muanchap...", celetuk DM sambil mengunyah popcorn-nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. dari mana kamu dapatkan piranha baja itu, Rea?"

"Aku menyuruh para blasteran dari kabin Hephaestus untuk membuat piranha itu".

"Ooo.."

"Satu hal yang lupa aku katakan. Aku jamin 100%, setelah melewati tragedi ini, Athena akan terluka sangat parah dan mentalnya terganggu.."

"Bener?"

"Iya.."

"Kami harap itu benar terjadi.."

* * *

"Gila! Bedebah! F***!"

Dengan susah payah Athena menuruni tangga menuju kuil Aquarius. Dan kali ini tak ada sama sekali kejadian di ribuan anak tangga itu lagi. Sesampainya di kuil Aquarius...

JEDUG!

Kepala Athena terbentur sesuatu. Karena benturan itu terlalu keras, maka dahi sang saos tiram itu menjadi benjol. Rasa nyeri mulai menyebarke seluruh dahinya. Ia pun memegang dahinya yang benjol tersebut.

"Ow S***! B******!"

* * *

"Dia nubruk apa'an sih?"

"Nubruk kaca yang super huper bening dan transparan. Kuil Aquarius, aku buat bagaikan labirin kaca".

"Walaupun super huper transparan dan bening, kaca pastilah tebal dan dapat dilihat ketebalannya dari atas dan dari samping", sahut Camus.

"Aku telah menyuruh para blasteran dari kabin Hephaestus untuk membuat kaca yang super tipis dan bening. Hampir tidak dapat dilihat ketebalan kaca tersebut.."

Rea memposisikan kamera kamuflase di atas labirin kaca tersebut.

"Keren..! Bener-bener nggak kelihatan..", celetuk Aiolia.

"Kita tunggu sekitar satu jam lagi. Aku akan mengarahkan kamera ini ke pintu masuk kuil Aquarius".

1 jam kemudian

Athena keluar dari kuil Aquarius, dengan wajah yang babak belur. Ada sekitar ratusan benjolan kecil di dahinya. Dia terlihat sudah KO. Namun si nenek sihir itu masih sempat mengumpat.

* * *

Para Goldies diam sejenak setelah melihat kondisi dan penampilan Athena. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berkomentar. Sampai...

"MYOHAHAHAHA! Lucu! Mampus kowe, saos tiram! MYOHAHAHAHA!"

Dan disambung dengan gelak tawa dari Goldies yang lain. Ya, semua tanpa terkecuali. Karena terlalu semangatnya tertawa, sampai-sampai Milo, Kanon, DM, Aiolia, dan Aphro tersedak popcorn.

* * *

Athena menuruni tangga menuju kuil Capricorn dengan gontai sambil sesekali mengumpat. Ia pun sampai di kuil Capricorn dan telah melewati setengah kuil tanpa ada masalah. Ketika ia akan melewati setengah kuil Capricorn menuju pintu masuk, terlihat sebuah taman semak berduri yang tak ada celah untuk lewat sedikit pun.

"What the $$(&($Q(#*^$^)#**!*#(?"

Karena _saking_ asyiknya mengumpat, si monster benjol pun tidak mengetahui bahwa sang penunggu telah datang.

GROK.. GROK..

"Apa'an lagi tuh? Udah suaranya jelek, disetel lagi!"

GROK.. GROK..

"Aaarrrgghhh! Gue 'kan udah bilang soundtrack-nya tuh jelek! Nggak usah disetel!". Athena pun menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat seekor babi Kaledonia bersiap untuk menangkap mangsa. Dan jalan satu-satunya untuk meloloskan dari babi itu adalah menerobos taman semak berduri.

Saos tiram itu kembali mengumpat. Beberapa saat kemudian babi itu mengejar Athena.

"TTTIIIDDDAAAKKK! B****!"

Terjadilah acara kejar-mengejar di kuil Capricorn yang tidak ada taman semak berduri. Setelah hampir 10 menit, si monster benjol dengan berat hati, terpaksa, terdesak, dan kecapekan itu memutuskan untuk menerobos taman semak berduri.

"Aku bisa! Aku pasti bisa! CIAT..! A! I! U! AW! AH! UH! IH! UH! AW! A! I! U! A!"

Mak lampir jadi-jadian itu pun berhasil meloloskan diri dari kejaran babi Kaledonia dan taman semak berduri itu. Dan sekali lagi, para Goldies tertawa erbahak-bahak melihat penampilan si saos tiram itu. Bisa dibayangkan bila tubuh dan gaun Athena diselimuti kelopak bunga mawar yang layu nan busuk, ratusan benjolan di dahi, gaun yang koyak, dan luka di kaki akibat tergores semak berduri.

* * *

**~BERSAMBUNG~**

**Chapter berikutnya bakalan semakin parah keadaan Athena. Ditunggu ya kelanjutan chapternya.. Jangan lupa, direview.. ^_^**


	4. We want you to feel pain

**Wah... udah lama nieh.. nggak nge-update fic yang satu ini.. maklum.. authornya agak ares-aresan nulis.. . Dan juga baru lepas dari penderitaan otak.. udah deh.. langsung aja dibacafic-nya.. need review.. ^^**

**Disclaimer: SS bukan punyaku..**

**Warning: mulai chapter ini, bakalan ada nama author maupun nama yang ada di grup fb yang masuk(sesuai dengan janji saya di depan). Baik sengaja maupun tidak sengaja.. kalo mau request, juga boleh.. . Plus, gomen kalo misalnya nggak nyambung..**

* * *

****Dengan terseok-seok, Athena pergi menuju kuil Sagitarius. Dan ia pun sampai di kuil Sagitarius dengan mulus dan selamat sentosa. Ketika ia berada di dalam kuil Sagitarius, terdengar nyanyian 'sambutan' dari si penunggu.

"Gila!"

Ia berusaha untuk berlindung dari 'sambutan' si penunggu. Yaitu, burung stymphalian baja dengan paruh dan cakar dari perunggu. Burung-burung itu meluncurkan serangan tiada henti pada monster tak karuan itu.

"Pergi kalian, burung bodoh!"

Dengan paruh dan cakar yang tajam, kawanan burung itu berhasil melukai Athena, merobek gaunnya, dan membantu Athena untuk 'potong' rambut.

"KKYYAA!"

* * *

"Kalau saja gaun Athena robek semua..."

PLAK!

"Wadaow! Sakit, Rea!", kata Milo sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang merah karena mendapat tamparan dari Rea.

"Mangkanya.. jangan bokep aja isinya.."

"Suka-suka aku dong, mau bokepan ato nggak.."

"Berarti skua-suka aku dong, mau nge-hukum kamu kayak apa.."

"Emangnya kamu mau nge-hukum aku kayak apa?"

"Aku suruh kamu lari keliling Sanctuary 100 kali sambil bugil".

"Emangnya kamu tau, aku bokepan ato nggak?"

"Aku pasang CCTV".

"Kalo gitu aku nonton di kamar mandi aja".

"Aku pasang CCTV di kamar mandi juga".

"Aku hancurin kameranya".

"Aku pasang kamera kamuflase aja".

"Udah, STOP! kalo mau tengkar, diluar gih.. Lagi asyik nonton, nieh.."

* * *

"ASH! Pergi kau, burung sialan..!"

KRING!

Bunyi yang nyaring dan keras itu, membuat kawanan burung itu saling bertabrakan dan pergi. Sesaat kemudian, terdengar teriakan "seseorang".

"Ready..! And.. Fire..!"

Anak panah pun melayang dan mengenai burung-burung tersebut, sehingga jatuh ke lantai kuil. Suara dan hujan panah tersebut berasal dari robot yang dibuat sedemikian rupa, sehingga baik wajah maupun bentuk tubuh, sama persis dengan blasteran dari kabin Appolo.

"How B****!"

Tanpa berpikir panjang dan pendek lagi, si monster nenek lampir itu berlari keluar kuil Sagitarius. Penampilannya sungguh-sungguh tak karuan. Bagaikan alien atau sebangsanya baru nyasar ke matahari dan pluto.

"Kepada siapa pun yang telah menyiksaku.. Ambo kutuak kao jadi.. jadi.. eee.. jadi.. berkepala keledai, berbadan kambing, dan berkaki kucing. Serta berekor buaya!"

* * *

"Waow.. Gimana jadinya ya..?", tanya Milo iseng sambil melirik Rea dan membayangkan bila hal itu terjadi.

"Apa liat-liat?"

"Nggak pa-pa kok.. Hehe.."

"Hayo.. Milo ngesir Rea ya?"

"Enak aja..! Aku nggak ngesir Rea kok. Masih imutan Little Scarlet timbang dia".

"Milo! Jangan suka buat onar dong!"

"Lhe? Suka-suka gua dong..! Presiden aja nggak ngelarang.."

"Tapi kamu juga harus ngerti keadaan.. kapan boleh bercanda kapan nggak!"

"Camus.. Kamu lama-lama kayak mamaku aja.."

"MILO!"

"STOP! Jangan bertengkar dong. Kita lagi di tempat rahasianya orang..".

"Saga.. kamu kok jadi ketularan Camus sieh..?"

Saga yang sedari tadi sudah sabar sesabar-sabarnya, mulai naik darah.

"Misi kalo motong.. Tapi, ada yang tau Rea kemana nggak?"

Hening sesaat. Kemudian semuanya menoleh tajam ke arah Milo.

"Ok..Ok.. Nanti kalo dia balik, aku minta maaf deh.."

* * *

Sementara itu, Athena sudah berada di kuil Scorpio. Dan kejutan kecil telah menunggu di kuil tersebut. Dengan segera, Athena mengucapkan sumpah serapah. Ladang scorpio, itulah julukan untuk kuil tersebut sekarang ini. Ribuan kalajengking tersebar di seluruh penjuru kuil tersebut. Dan kalajengking-kalajengking itu adalah gabungan dari kalajengking asli dan kalajengking automaton. Terbesit pikiran untuk kembali lagi ke kuil Athena. Namun, tentu hal itu akan sia-sia. Karena ketika Athena melewati insiden ribuan tangga, helikopternya telah dirusak dan dibakar oleh para blasteran Hephaestus dan Ares. Dan lagi, dia harus melalui rintangan yang sama.

* * *

"Waduh..! Dia bakalan balik nih kelihatannya".

"Dia nggak bakalan balik kok".

Para Goldies melonjak kaget.

"Gimana kamu bisa yakin, Rea?"

"Fatamorgana".

"Waow.. Keren.."

"Btw.. Em.. Tadi.. kamu ke mana, Rea?"

"Nelpon pihak rumah sakit ternama di Mauritius. Supaya 2 jam lagi mereka stand by di sini".

"Gimana bisa? Mauritius kan jauh dari sini..?"

"Mereka sudah menginap di hotel yang tak jauh dari sini sejak kemarin".

"Pake duitnya siapa?"

"Pake duitnya Athena".

"Plus 'pembuatan film' ini?"

"Iya".

* * *

Setelah sekian lama mengucapkan sumpah serapah dan mantra nggak jelas serta nggak tau masuk ke jurusan mana, sang dewi memberanikan diri untuk melewati ladang scorpio.

"Aku kutuk para Moirae yang telah membiarkan aku tersiksa".

Petir pun menggelegar.

"Ampun.. Ok..Ok.. Kutukan dibatalkan".

Capit-capit para kalajengking merobek gaun kebesaran Athena. Ekor-ekor beracunnya menyuntikkan rasa nyeri pada Athena. Setelah melewati ladang scorpio, bertambah buruklah penampilannnya dan bakalan bertambah banyaklah penderitaanya. Keinginannya untuk kembali pun tak ujung tercapai. Karena, setiap dia telah melewati kuil, fatamorgana mulai beraksi.

* * *

"Moh..! Keren juga penampilannya.. Hehehe.."

GUBRAK! OEK!

"Weh..? Bunyi apaan tuh..?"

"Hp-ku", jawab Camus seraya mengangkat panggilan. "Halo.. Iya.. Kenapa, nak?"

"Hah? A-a-anak?"

"Mama lagi di tempatnya Rea-"

"M-m-m-mama?"

"Sama papa.."

"P-p-p-papa?"

"Ambil aja di kulkas. Iya. Da.."

BIP

"Ca-camus.. Sejak kapan kamu punya anak? S-siapa papanya?"

"Aku papanya! Kenapa?"

"K-kalian berdua.. benar-benar meni-"

"Ya nggak lah! Goblok banget sih kalian! Lagipula, kalo kita beneran kawin, yang ada malah kamplengan tikus buyut itu!", celoteh Milo sambil melirik Shaka. "Eh, Mus.. Tadi itu.. Ryuu kan?"

"Iya".

"Dia nggak kenapa-napa kan?"

"Nggak.. Dia cuman mau minum susu coklat Milo. Tapi nggak tau letaknya dimana".

"Ooo.."

"Wuape? Milo punya susu?"

"Weits! Ngaco loe, DM!", teriak Milo sambil menyumpal mulut DM dengan tanaman nephentes yang entah muncul dari mana.

* * *

Sementara itu, Athena telah sampai di kuil Libra.

"Kayaknya, aman deh", gumamnya.

Baru saja dia melangkah ke dalam kuil tersebut, terdengar bunyi KLIK!

"Bunyi apa itu?"

GLODAK!

"KKYYAA..!"

GEDEBUG!

"Adaow..!"

Seperti kata pepatah, sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga. Athena telah memasuki labirin yang gelap nan sempit seta berlumut. Yang menghubungkan kuil Libra dan kuil Virgo.

* * *

**Akhirnya.. chapter 3 selesai juga.. Sekali lagi gomen, kalo bagian akhir ceritanya nggak nyambung.. Habis.. Author ngerjainnya disela-sela kesibukan.. dan.. makasih sudah baca.. ^^**


	5. Climax

**Balik lagi author satu ini... . Dan yang pasti, aku bakalan berusaha supaya para readers semakin ngakak ato malah bingung sendiri.. Yang pasti, para readers boleh request, kalo namanya mau dicantumin di fic-ku ini.. Met baca and... Need Review.. ^^**

**Disclaimer: SS bukan punyaku..**

* * *

Sambil meraba-raba, Athena menyusuri labirin tersebut. Semakin jauh meninggalkan kuil Libra, semakin rendah ketinggian labirin tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, terlihat berkas cahaya di ujung labirin tersebut.

"Akhirnya.. Yey!"

Saking senengnya tanpa sadar Athena lompat hingga kepalanya menghantam langit-langit labirin.

"AUCH!"

* * *

"Rasain tuh! Kualat ama kita-kita!", ujar DM.

"Betul itu.."

"Eh, Aldebaran tolong buatin popcorn-nya lagi dong.. Stock-nya udah habis nieh..", ujar Shaka.

"Hhhmm.. Ntar aku ketinggalan filmnya.."

"Ya.. IDL.."

"Lagipula stock jagungnya habis.."

"Lha.. Terus.. Gimana dong..? Kan nggak seru kalo nonton nggak ditemenin sama popcorn..", ujar Kanon dengan wajah super melas.

"Rea.. bikinin cemilan dong..", rayu Milo.

"Iya, Rea.. Kamu kan bisa minta tolong para blasteran buat bantuin kamu..", sambung Aphro.

"Kita semua nggak mau ngelewati film langka ini", ujar Kanon sambil memasaing wajah super-huper melas.

"Uuumm..."

"PLEASE...", rayu para Goldies.

"Hah.. Oke deh.. Ntar aku suruh koki ternama Hades untuk bikinin cemilan.."

"Koki ternama Hades..? Siapa..?"

"Toyashiro-senpai".

"Wah.. Mantep tuh.. Kalo gitu, sekalian suruh Toya-chan bikinin masakan kesukaan kita", ujar Aiolos dengan penuh semangat.

"Ok deh..", ujar Rea sambil berlalu.

* * *

"Ah.. Akhirnya sampai juga..", sahut Athena.

Sambil terengah-engah, ia mulai menyusuri kuil Virgo. Tiba-tiba datang seorang blasteran dari kabin Hermes menghampiri Athena.

"Athena-sama.."

"Luke! Syukurlah kau datang kemari.."

"Athena-sama.. Ini ada titipan buat anda", kata Luke sambil menyerahkan sebuah 'bingkisan'.

"Terima kasih", jawab Athena sambil menerima 'bingkisan' tersebut dengan gugupnya.

"Saya harus pergi. Karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus saya kerjakan. Permisi".

"Oh.. Eh.. Em.. Ya.."

Kemudian sang anak kesayangan Hermes pergi meninggalkan Athena sendiri di kuil Virgo.

"Hhmm.. Isinya apa ya..?"

Dibukanya 'bingkisan' itu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Heh? Lampu ajaib..?"

* * *

"Wih... Keren.. Lampu ajaib.. Kayak diceritanya Alladin..", sahut Mu dan Aiolia bersamaan.

"Bisa keluar jin-nya dong", ujar Aiolia polos.

"Aiolos, keliatannya adikmu keseringan baca dongeng tuh", bisik Shura.

Yang bersangkutan hanya diam tak menjawab, bengong.

"Rea, itu.. beneran keluar jinnya?"

"Hhmm.. Bisa dibilang nggak".

* * *

"Lampu ajaib? Heh? Yang bener aja?", dilihatnya lampu aneh tersebut.

Kemudian diambilnya secarik kertas yang terdapat di dalam kardus bingkisan tersebut dan dibacanya.

**LAMPU AJAIB ASLI**

**MENJAWAB SEGALA PERMOHONAN ANDA**

**PT. Hekatonkhire**

"Wah, kayaknya beneran nih. Coba ah.."

Dengan semangatnya, Athena menggosok lampu tersebut. Kemudian, keluarlah kabut tipis nan misterius dari lampu tersebut. Kabut tersebut bukanlah kabut biasa, melainlan kabut halusinasi.

"Beh! Kabut sialan! Lho? Di mana aku? Bukannya tadi aku ada di kuil Virgo?"

Terdengar suara yang lembut namun tegas dari kejauhan. "Anda ada di ruang pengadilan, Athena".

"S-siapa kamu?"

"Saya Astraea. Dewi Keadilan".

"Oh.. Terus?"

"Saya akan mengadili anda".

"Oh.. WUAPE?"

Sesaat kemudian, Athena berada di sebuah timbangan yang besar.

"Apa yang kau-?"

"Saya akan mengadili anda dengan timbangan ini. Bulu burung merpati ini akan mewakili kebaikan-kebaikanmu. Sedangkan dirimu sendiri mewakili kejahatan-kejahatan yang telah anda perbuat", sahut sang dewi keadilan seraya meletakkan bulu burung merpati tersebut.

Seketika itu juga, timbangan itu bergerak dan memperlihatkan hasil yang pasti para pembaca telah mengetahuinya.

"Timbangan ini lebih berat pada kejahatan. Maka, saya selaku dewi keadilan akan menghukum engkau".

"Tidak! Aku tidak salah! Timbanganmu ini yang salah..!"

"Timbangan saya tidak pernah salah".

"Bohong..! Semua ini bohong..!", teriak Athena sambil berlari.

Dan halusinasi pun menghilang.

* * *

"Wow... bakalan masuk RSJ tuh..," ujar Aphro.

"Misi.. mau nganterin pesanan".

"Wah..! Udah dateng nieh makanannya.. Comot!"

Para Goldies langsung menyerbu makanan yang telah disediakan oleh Toyashiro.

"Pada nonton apaan nih..?"

"Nonton film langka yang pasti".

"Oh.. Rea, nti katanya anak-anak pada mau dateng".

"Jam berapa, senpai?"

"Sekitar jam 5 sore".

"Oh.. Ok deh.."

"Aku balik dulu, ya"

"Ya".

* * *

Sementara itu, Athena telah sampai di kuil Leo.

"Gak! Itu nggak mungkin terjadi! Itu pasti ilusi!"

Ia pun memandang sekeliling yang 'kelihatannya' aman dan damai.

"Semoga nggak terjadi apa-apa di sini".

Dan memang sejauh ini tidak terjadi apa-apa. Namun, ketika si makhluk gak jelas itu hampir sampai di tengah-tengah kuil...

"Kok panas ya? Ato cuman perasaanku aja?"(mungkin saja otaknya udah konslet, jadi nggak bisa membedakan itu panas beneran ato tidak. Karena di kuil Leo temperaturnya nyaris 302° Fahrenheit)

"Lho? Kok lantainya panas ya? Ato ini juga cuman perasaanku?"

Yah, mungkin memang syaraf yang ada diotaknya sudah pada putus, dengan santai ia tiduran di lantai oven itu.

"Yyyaaaiii! PANAS!"

Dengan panik dan kepanasan, dia melewati kuil Leo sambil melompat-lompat layaknya kangguru. Tapi, tentu saja ada tambahan pemanis-penderitaan di kuil Leo. Kuil itu juga dilengkapi dengan sinar laser yang 'menyemprotkan' panas.

* * *

"Wah.. Tambah mantap nih.."

"Rea, suhu ruangan di kuil Leo, berapa derajat?", tanya Camus.

"302° F ".

"Berarti... 150° C?"

"Iya, Camus.."

"Waow.. Panas banget tuh".

"Lasernya..? Juga?"

"Iya.."

"Asek".

"Shaka... Gantian dong... Kamu duduk di bawah.. Aku duduk di kursi.. Sakit pantatku..", ujar Aiolia.

"Nggak mau. Ini tempat udah aku kontrak".

"Halah.. Bilang aja kamu mau duduk disampingnya Rea..."

Shaka pun hanya tersenyum nakal.

"Kakak... Si Shaka nggak mau tukeran..."

"Udahlah, Lia.. Nggak pa-pa.. Sini kakak pangku..."

"Nggak mau kak.. Aku mau duduk di situ.."

"Nggak boleh!"

"Ayo ta, Shak.."

"NGGAK!"

"Huwa.."

"Aduh, Lia.. Nggak usah nangis.. Shaka.., kamu ngalah aja..", kata Mu yang berusaha untuk menenangkan suasana.

"Nggak mau!"

"Huwa..."

* * *

Sementara di 'bioskop' terjadi sedikit(?) kekacauan, Athena sedang melewati tangga menuju kuil Cancer. Dan yang pasti ada kejutan manis yang menunggu di kuil tersebut.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Kuil Cancer.. Tch.. Sudah terbiasa saya.."

Athena tidak mengetahui bahwa konsep untuk kuil yang satu ini sudah diubah. Begitu pula dengan para pembaca. Kuil ini yang 'dulunya' berisikan pajangan muka mayat, sekarang yang terpajang ialah lukisan-lukisan yang amazing. Membuat siapa pun pasti terpukau.

"Wow.. Ternyata DM punya selera artristik yang bagus", sahut Athena sambil mengamati sebuah lukisan seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain bola di sebuah yang indah.

"Hhhmmm.. Kok kayaknya pernah liat anak ini ya..? Tapi.., kapan..? Masak de javu..?"

Diperhatikan lukisan tersebut dengan teliti.

"Kok.. rada mirip sama Seiya ya..?"

* * *

"Yah.. kok kelihatannya nggak menarik ya..?", kata DM dengan mulut manyun.

"Hem.. Liat aja sebentar lagi.."

"Shaka.. Ayo ta.. Gantian..", kata Aiolia yang masih menangis.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak!"

"Shaka..~~^ Rea-san, suruh Shaka gantian...", rengek Aiolia.

"..."

"Ini tempat, punyaku seorang!", teriak Shaka sambil mem-barrier dia dan kursinya.

"Aiolos, adikmu itu manja juga ya..", bisik Shura.

Dan masih, yang diajak bicara, bengong-tidak menanggapi.

Rea pun hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian ia mengambil walkie-talkie dari laci almarinya.

"Admin 7OY4, masuk.."

"Admin 75UK1, clear.."

"Senpai, ada masalah.. Kode 5043".

"Wokey, diterima".

"Ada apa, Rea..?"

"Nggak pa-pa kok.."

* * *

Mari kita kembali ke kuil Cancer, di mana Athena masih menekuni lukisan anak laki-laki tadi.

"Hhhmm... Sepertinya, ini benar lukisan Seiya".

Kemudian, disentuhnya lukisan itu.

"Lho.. kok...? WA..!"

Dan Saori masuk ke dalam lukisan itu.

"Eh? Bagaimana-?"

"Saori-ojousama..", panggil anak lelaki dalam lukisan itu.

"Se-seiya..?"

Anak lelaki itu pun tersenyum. "Ojousama, kau tampak cantik sekali".

Merasa dipuji, Athena pun bangga dan tersenyum.

"Dan lezat untuk dijadikan santapan".

Kemudian, dari dalam tubuh 'Seiya' itu, keluar monster yang sangat besar. Tubuh monster tersebut sebesar hotel dengan 100 lantai dan berwarna ungu-kecoklatan serta berlendir, tidak mempunyai mata, mempunyai 1 mulut dengan 5 lidah yang panjang.

"KKKYYYAAA...!"

Athena pun lari tunggang-langgang.

"Mana jalan keluarnya? MANA JALAN KELUARNYA?"

Sementara Athena berteriak dan mencari jalan keluar dari lukisan tersebut, monster tersebut berjalan mendekati Athena dan siap menyantapnya.

* * *

Kembali ke 'bioskop'.

"Misi".

"Ya".

"Katanya ada masalah kode 5043?"

"Tuh", sahut Rea sambil menunjuk ke arah Aiolia yang masih menangis dan Shaka yang mem-barrier kursi + dirinya.

"Ngerti?"

"Sebagian besar.. Iya.."

Kemudian Toyashiro mengeluarkan pulpen dari sakunya. Tapi bukan pulpen biasa. Melainkan pulpen yang bisa ber-transformasi menjadi pentungan super gede dan berat. Karena terbuat dari campuran logam dan kayu gelondongan. Dan..

DUAK!

"WADAOW..!"

"Shaka kalo teriak, banter juga ya..", sahut Kanon.

"WOI! Ngapain kamu mukul kepalaku! Sakit tau!", ujar Shaka sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Alasannya adalah KAMU SUDAH MEMBUAT PAMANKU, NANGIS!"

"Emang dasarnya pamanmu tuh cengeng".

"MAU GANTIAN GAK?"

"Nggak".

"Kalo gitu, gua pangkas habis rambutmu!"

"Ok deh.. Gantian.."

"Paman, tuh, Shaka udah mau gantian.."

"Makasih Toya-kun", kata Aiolia sambil memeluk Toyashiro.

"Stop! Aku kok bingung ya?"

"Bingung kenapa Alde?"

"Bentar... Berarti... Aiolos..-"

"Aku ayahnya Toyashiro".

"**O.o**"

* * *

Balik lagi. Athena masih kejar-kejaran dengan si monster karena jalan keluarnya masih belum ditemukan.

"WUA..! Apa salahku sehingga aku harus begini?", teriaknya sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya.

Athena, yang berlari dengan kecepatan 80 km/jam untuk menghindari monster itu, menginjak bagian lukisan yang merupakan jalan keluar. Sehingga..

"WWWAAAA...!"

GEDEBUK!

Athena keluar dari lukisan yang berada di langit-langit kuil. Dan tentunya, sang monster juga ikut keluar.

"F***KING ASS!"

Kemudian, mak lampir itu berlari keluar kuil Cancer dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam.**  
**

* * *

**Yak.. Dan chapter ini udah tuntas alias selesai. So.., aku berharap readers bisa menunggu dengan sabar untuk kelanjutan chapternya.. Karena sang author kehabisan ide.. . #parah. OK.., at the last.. Need review.. ^^**


End file.
